


A Recall to Action

by Empress_Spade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drink Spiking, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Hacking, I need to get this story out before they release more lore and its irrelevent, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad old people, Talon Vs. Overwatch, War Themes, Winstons determined, its just violence, theres no sex in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Spade/pseuds/Empress_Spade
Summary: “I have warned you not to work this long, five to six hours is the recommended length of time by most major studies.” Athena scolded. “I’m aware, but this isn’t a time for sleep.” Winston picked a screwdriver off his work table and tilted the sonic amplifier in his hands, checking over its screw work to ensure nothing was loose. “It's been many years since the dorms in Gibraltar had people in it. For now my job is to make sure those people are armed.”





	1. The Halls of Gibraltar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I've had for many months, and I'm actually several chapters in. Basically all characters will be added in as time goes on.

Winston took in a deep breath, a soft smile gracing his lips. He set his current project— a nearly finished Sonic Amplifier— down onto his work table and lifted his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose as a wave of drowsiness hit him. “Mm...Athena, how long have I been working?” Athena’s monitor glowed to life and she responded in a bit of a huffy voice, “Twelve hours now, Winston.”   
He nodded and stretched out, making a yawn that echoed throughout his lab and shook walls. 

“I have warned you not to work this long, five to six hours is the recommended length of time by most major studies.” Athena scolded. “I’m aware, but this isn’t a time for sleep.” Winston picked a screwdriver off his work table and tilted the sonic amplifier in his hands, checking over its screw work to ensure nothing was loose. “It's been many years since the dorms in Gibraltar had people in it. For now, my job is to make sure those people are armed.” He couldn’t stop himself from smiling once again. Yes, it wasn’t the way it was in the old days, but the Overwatch recall so far had been a success. 

Not only had several new recruits showed up, but many of his old friends had resurfaced, even if others were still missing. His hands twitched as they now did when he thought of those who hadn’t returned, and those who turned their backs on him and the other Overwatch agents. “Winston.” Athena’s voice Winston’s train of thought. “I apologize for interrupt your brooding, but Ms. Oxton is at the door.” Winston fixed his glasses and nodded. “Oh...Then let her in, please.” 

The robotic doors slid open and Lena stepped in, her goggles around her neck and two steaming mugs of tea in her hands, one slightly larger than the other. “Morning.” She smiled and walked over to him, holding out one of the mugs. “Figured you’d want one of these.” Winston took the larger mug and took a large sniff of the steam whirling off of the top, shutting his eyes for a moment. “Thank you, Lena…” 

Lena leaned over the table and examined the small speaker on the amplifier, careful not to touch it. “This one's for Lúcio, right? I thought he came with his own?” She questioned, sipping from her mug. “He did,” Winston set his own mug down on the table, keeping its distance from the amplifier. “But it was falling apart at its seams, the same with his legs. I've offered to fix those too, but he keeps saying I'm doing enough.” 

“Good kid, that one…” Lena said. “It was brave of him to join at such a young age. Him, Efi and Hana.” Winston nodded and drank his tea in one big gulp. “You joined at the same age as him.” He commented as he handed the mug back over to Lena. “I apologize, but I really must get back to work.” Lena shook her head and sighed, though her smile remained. “You know Ana’s not gonna like you working this much.” She commented. “Tell her I can handle it. She’s been mothering me too much.” Lena held in a chortle and blinked to the door. “Motherin’ us all, you mean. I’ll see you later, Winston...and at least try to come out and have dinner with us, yeah?” 

Winston waved dismissively behind his back. “Yes, yes, I’ll come out for dinner.” He heard the automatic doors shut behind Lena and sighed, picking up the sonic amplifier. “I am taking you at face value for that, Winston, and will be reminding you of your dinner date.” He chuckled softly at the monitor presenting Athena’s logo. “I never doubted you would.” 

.0.

The mess hall was noisy, too noisy for Jack to handle. He sat on the ledge outside of Gibraltar’s main room, fiddling with his gloves and staring into the distance. Memories of this place wouldn't stop coming to his mind, memories of old faces he thought he forgot, and some he wished he could. “...What do you want?” 

He didn't need to turn around to know Ana Amari was behind him. The women said nothing, just walking over and sitting next to him, dangling her legs over the edge. It took several, long minutes for her to speak. “...I know what you're thinking, Jack.” Morrison sighed and ran a hand down his face. “I don't know why I came back, Ana. I should've stayed dead. Hidden.”   
“You could've.” He was jabbed in the shoulder by a steaming mug of tea. “But you didn't. And neither did I.” Jack had a lit of a smile as he took the mug from his old friend, Ana having a wide grin on her face. 

“We’re too stubborn to stay dead, Jack.”   
Morrison chuckled softly and held the mug to his lips. “...Any word on Jesse? Did we ever find out his location?”   
Ana shook her head solemnly. “No, but his mug shots been on the news. I’d recognize that overgrown mop he calls hair anywhere.”

“So Genji’s the last of Blackwatch left, huh?” The two stared at the sun– still a pale orange from recently rising– in silence for several minutes before Ana broke the silence. “Are you worried? About Gabriel?”   
Jack's shoulders stiffened at the mention of his ex and he stared into his half drunk tea. “...He's a dangerous man now. More so than he ever was.” Jack commented. “We’ll hunt him down one day. Together.” Ana set her hand on Jack’s shoulder and smiled calmly. 

“It doesn't change the fact that he's like this because of me.” Jack set his mug down and attempted to stand up, but was stopped when Ana shoved him back down. “You're not starting with that. The past is the past Jack, and there's nothing we can do about it but hope to fix things in the future.” Her grip on Jack's shoulder loosened and turned into gentle rubs, massaging tense muscles that hadn't relaxed in some years. 

He let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing his eyes and slouching forward. “...What if we fail, Ana? What if we let those kids in there down? What if...What if we let Fareeha get hurt?” His voice cracked and his hands visibly trembled. “You forget who raised her.” Ana said and took Jack’s shaking hand into her own with a grin. “What about those kids in there? Lúcio...When he came to us he was hurt. Barely holding on.” Ana shook her head. “The Vishkar have a problem with people who stand in their way…” She sighed. “If it was them...Lúcio won’t say…” Ana smiled at him and stood back up, helping him up with her. “We’re not going to fail him, or Fareeha, or anyone. Come inside now, everyone's waiting for our first mission debriefing.” 

.0.

 

“If you get worn out with that, then you won’t be able to serve Talon this evening.” Widowmaker scolded, sitting atop a large crate filled with spare parts for most of Talon’s machines. Her eyes were focused on the door, where Sombra was dragging an Omnic’s metal body into her makeshift lab, a canvas sack thrown over her shoulder. “Says you. Talon's gonna give an arm and a leg for the upgrades I’m workin’ on. Plus, I'm tougher than I look, Querido.” She slung the omnic over an aluminum table and laid his arms on his sides. “And the purpose of this...Thing?” Widowmaker gracefully made her descent from the crate and the sound of her clicking heels filled the room as she strode, cat-like, towards Sombra’s work station.

“Omnic’s make great guinea pigs, and I picked this one up during our stop at our last mission.” Sombra snapped her fingers, trying to recall the name of their previous missions location. “Ah! Right! Hanamura! That place!” Amelie scoffed and her upper lip twitched. “We have one already, why would be be in need of a second omnic?” She grumbled to herself and took note of the dim blue light coming from the holes in the Omnic’s forehead. “You intend to experiment on it while it's online?” 

Sombra pulled her sleeve up and showed a black and blue bruise.“Call it payback for how much this thing fought back. Eye for an eye, bruise for experiments. Help me out a bit, huh? damn things' heavy.” With the assistance of Widowmaker, she turned the omnic to its stomach, revealing a disconnected wire on the back of its neck. Widowmaker lifted up the end of the wire with her slim finger, making a sound come from the omnic’s voicebox, a faint crackle of pained sobs. “That wire connects its brain to its function controls. As long as the wire’s disconnected, it ain’t goin’ anywhere.” Sombra explained.

Sombra made her way towards a wooden crate that had wires and various spare parts falling out of it. Rummaging through it for a few moments proved fruitful as she pulled what she was looking for out; a small connector that matched the entry plug commonly used on Omnics. She hummed in satisfaction and walked back to the table, a grin slowly spreading across her face from the sheer excitement. “Do me a favor, Amiga, hold him down yeah? I don't want to break anything on him yet.” Amelie rolled her eyes with an air of annoyance and steadied the Omnic by pinning his shoulders down with one hand and his head down with the other. Sombra twirled the connector around her fingers before pushing it up into the Omnic’s port, a static noise coming out of it as a light purple screen arose in front of her. Her eyes scanned the script, going into his memory file.   
“...Well? What is it?” Amelie asked. Sombra looked over her shoulder and chuckled to herself, the dark tint of the room making her violet eyes flash. 

“Ohh...if you thought Talon was gonna pay me for this guy...Just you wait…”


	2. The Disappearance of Jesse Mcree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mcree meets a pretty little thing in a bar, and it all goes downhill from there.

The whiskey burned as it went down, but it was a good burn. Jesse tilted his head back, swallowing the shot quickly. He wiped at a drop that slid down his face, grunted and shaked the empty shot glass at the bartender. The bar he was in was practically empty, save for a guy passed out in a booth and someone sitting at the bar with him. He was either too drunk or too uninterested to pay attention as to what they looked like though.

“Haven't you had enough?” He man said, corcking an eyebrow up at him. 

“I can hold it good, and I got the cash. Keep fillin’ er up.” He stated, his voice smooth and unwavering, hiding his drunken state. 

The bartender shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me. The lady over there’s payin’ for this one.” He said and filled the glass, before going to tend to said Lady, one Jesse hadn’t noticed. A slender frame, lovely eyes and a wry smile, all in a tight cocktail dress. A pretty little thing, a tad fancy, but pretty. She slid a large wad of money to the Bartender, but Jesse shrugged it off.

He slid over to her, tipping his hat, asking what a fancy Dame like her was doing in a rundown bar. He drew out a laugh, a smile, and a wink from her, like the charming gentleman he was.   
He ordered her a drink and tried to hide his drunkenness, and she accepted happily, seeming tipsy enough she forgot to drink it. 

They ended up at a booth at the other end of the bar, swapping stories with their words slurred. Jesse’s tongue was growing numb from the constant shots of Vodka and Whiskey, he could barely taste it. “Excuse me,” A voice spoke above the booth, and the both of them looked up to the bartender with a mildly annoyed look on his face. “The bars closin’ in 5.” 

Already? Jesse looked up at the clock on the wall, reading 4:24 AM.   
“Damn, sugar. Where’d the time go?” He whistled, picking up his hat and setting it on his head.

“Dunno, but I know where we can spend the rest of the night, morning I guess...why don't we take a cab back to my place? Got plenty of booze there. Oh, hey, allow me.” The lady got out her purse and took a card out, paying off both her and Jesse’s tab. Jesse raised an eyebrow and leaned back in the booth. 

“Well gosh Darlin’ you keep surprisin’ me. Payin’ my tab and I don't even know your name.” 

She chuckled at that and tapped his nose with a finely done nail. “Don't worry about that, stranger. I'll call a cab, hm?” Jesse's mind was too dazed from booze to think about the possibilities. No thoughts of his bounty or his old enemies in Blackwatch. She stepped away, speaking into her phone, her voice blurred. Jesse groaned, and he felt like it was echoing through the bar. He rested his hands in his head, feeling the room twirl around him.   
“Are you okay?” He heard the girl ask. 

“Mm...S-Sorry, darlin’, I might have’ta take a rain check on that booze…” He muttered. Man, he hadn’t been this drunk since Deadlock. In fact the last time he’d felt like this was when he was caught by Null Sector during his Blackwatch days. He gasped into his hands. The whiskey, the one she’d bought her him in the beginning. “Damn it…” Jesse muttered. He could see the Bartender nervously inch into the back. If he ever got his hands on that omnic he’d strangle him until his wires frayed and he cought on fire. 

The Lady sat down next to him and crossed her legs, swirling her glass of burbon with her finger. “You really need to learn how to hold your liquor, Jesse Mcree.” She commented.

“Your a damn bounty hunter…” He grumbled. His hand made his way down to his holster, attempting to grab onto the handle of his Peacekeeper. He moves his fingers meet air, and he searched his mind for the location of his beloved gun.

“You could say that.” This voice wasn't the girls. His Peacekeeper is slid across the table to the girl, just out of his reach. Mcree looked up, his vision blurred. He could see long, ink shaded hair that rests like a Lions mane on this man's shoulders. A cut across his lip, which have four sharp fangs protruding through his bottom and top lip. He slid the gun to the lady, who caught it with a firm grip. Despite the horrific appearances, Jesse knew exactly who he was facing. 

“Reyes…” He muttered. 

“Take a breather, Jesse.” Gabriel commented, pushing the hood of his hoodie further down his face. “Sombra, call Akande. We need pickup.” Jesse wished he could keep his eyes open. He wished he could still his heart, which was hammering in alarm like a drum in his ears. He wished he could call Jack, or Ana, or even that pain in the ass Genji. 

But he couldn’t. 

The only thing he could hear was the lady, Sombra he thought her name was, call in to whoever Akande was, before everything went black.


End file.
